First Five Times
by HamburgerWithTea
Summary: Alfred and Arthur both describing the first five times they see as most important to falling in love. Based on 'First Five Times' by Stars (song). Very simple, very sweet. Moments of alcohol consumption.


**First Five Times**

Oneshot

 _By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

 _/Summary/_

 _Alfred and Arthur both describing the first five times they see as most important to falling in love. Based on 'First Five Times' by Stars (song). Very simple, very sweet. Moments of alcohol consumption._

* * *

The first time had been rather sudden. It had been a fun party at Alfred's house, just a few streets away from where Arthur himself lived. Parties like this always started the same; no plans on getting wasted, pretending to know everyone, occasionally sipping your drink… But eventually the end of them was just as reoccurring; lying wasted on any place that has some space left.

It had been at a time when most of the guests had already left, telling Alfred goodbye and giving him some well wishes, even though Arthur could not remember what they had been about. A birthday and many years of happiness? A graduation and lots of luck in the future? But in the end it didn't matter.

As Arthur had found himself a comfortable spot in the garden, underneath a plastic self-made party tent, lying comfortable on the swinging couch.

He had been feeling dizzy for a while now. Alcohol sure had has its effect on him, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to regain focus. Once the sun had settled, a warm summer breeze filled the evening. It had, at that time, felt like the most calming thing possible.

Arthur had been pretty sure he was alone in the garden, after all, he could recognise the voices of the people who stayed last all coming from inside the house. They did not know of the wonderful summer breeze, they did not know of the clear sky and the slightly blurred stars one could see from beneath the plastic sheet. Arthur wondered if they even realised he himself was still out there.

As time passed and voices were lessening, Arthur realised it was becoming cloudier. He couldn't find any rest and continued to stare up at the sky as clouds slowly covered the stars, hiding them from any prying eyes. The blond man took another sip from his long-warm beer. If there was one real shame about summer, it was how quickly beer got warm.

Arthur sighed and turned to lay on his side, no more stars to be seen above him. He'd almost dozen off as he heard a voice call his name.

"Arthur? Art?" It was Alfred. And it seemed to be the only voice around. Had the others left already? What time was it?

"Hmm" Arthur mumbled back, not knowing what to respond and not feeling up for thinking about that. He felt sluggish, and it took him quite some will in order to move his head and look up at the American boy.

Alfred smiled at him for a bit, looking somewhat apologetic but also he seemed to enjoying himself, staring at Arthur's cheek. Arthur then realised the raster from the couch's seat was probably printed in his cheek for the next hour or so, but he didn't care. He smiled back at Alfred.

"Hey," Alfred mumbled and sat down next to Arthur, handing over a new beer. Lovely and cold. "They all left." The American continued, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Ah, that's ok." Arthur said, still not knowing how to respond. Again, not knowing what to say. And with a gradually comforting silence, they both drank.

Arthur didn't know when it had started, but at some point the area around them had gone darker as raindrops had started falling down. The impact they made on the plastic above them gave off a loud but calming sound. It felt like the evening could last forever.

He had then suddenly realised Alfred's hand was holding his. It had all happened so quickly and subtle, he'd barely realised. With his sluggish mind he tried to look to his right, where Alfred was sitting, trying to look the other in the eye.

As his own eyes slowly started gaining focus, he could also tell the other was trying just as hard. Seemed the alcohol had hit Alfred pretty hard too. But it was good, it was comfortable.

The rain continued to splatter on the plastic roof above them, making a sound that would be hard to overcome by voice. So instead they just stared. Stared at each other as both slowly saw the other's eyes come closer, the other's nose come closer, the other's lips come closer…

* * *

Next time, it was Alfred's turn to attend a party. Just a regular one, mainly for the sake of keeping up social life. He didn't really know the host holding the party, but friends were around and that was good enough for him.

It had turned out those friends were not just friends with him, but also with a certain British man.

At first, Alfred had felt awkward, only remembering half of that evening back in summer, a few months ago. It had been a good evening though, and he couldn't deny he still found himself remembering the man occasionally, yet he was afraid it had only been a one-sided thing.

To be honest he didn't even remember how it all started, those small feelings. But, the moment he spotted the recognisable emerald eyes, he could feel his stomach flutter once more.

He'd never shared such feelings for anyone yet, let alone a guy like Arthur, but also he wouldn't deny them. He couldn't help it, but he really wanted to give it a shot. Better try and fail than not try at all, right?

Grabbing himself two cups of drinks, he walked up to the blond man and greeted him. Arthur's eyes showed recognition, slight embarrassment and a small sense of warmth. Those eyes were like a magical mirror to the soul.

"Having fun?" He asked, lamely. He kind of wanted to hit himself for making such a silly remark; after all, the man was smiling and showed true kindness on his face.

"Yes, very!" Arthur replied, surprising himself with the energetic response. Alfred offered him the drink.

"Here you go," he said, "I figured you might wanted to, y'know, hang out a bit… It's been months since…" Alfred felt even more stupid as this went on. He definitely didn't want to immediately talk about that particular summer evening, yet he was doing the exact opposite.

Arthur seemed to awkwardly chuckle a bit, trying to ease out the awkward feeling that had suddenly risen. Alfred joined him.

The rest of the evening had been fairly good. This time it seemed both had succeeded with their plan to stay sober, or at least, somewhat sober.

It was amazing how quickly Arthur had gained Alfred's affection. He could feel it, how he felt a soft and warm love for the British man, but also he couldn't and wouldn't stop it. It felt good, it felt like a proper click.

Time passed as both enjoyed their time together, forgetting their surroundings and not minding the rest of the people much. It felt good. It felt comfortable.

The house the party had been held at had been quite far away from their home town, and once they paused their conversation did they realise the last bus to their area had been long gone.

Luckily it seemed they wouldn't be the only ones in a bind, thus it was agreed they could sleep over (together with some other more wasted people that should definitely not try to drive back then…).

Somehow, in the early hours of the morning, they found themselves sleeping on a cheap mattress underneath the stairs. It had been one of the best options though, compared to a simple two-seater couch (no one would fit on there comfortably) and several scattered pillows on the ground.

Still, it felt cramped and slightly stuffy. The sounds of people walking up and down the stairs, sometimes stumbling, were also constantly evident. Yet it hadn't mattered.

It had started with a soft touch from Arthur. A touch on Alfred's back, as if trying to say something in the most quiet way possible.

"Hmm," Alfred mumbled, kind of sleepy by now.

"Turn around." Arthur requested, in a low and husky voice, whispering soft words.

Alfred obeyed. It would be okay, he thought, as he held Arthur close, kissing slowly. He covered the other in kisses as much as he could, whilst the other returned them just as excitedly.

The mattress hadn't felt as bad, really, because those soft kisses had made it all better.

* * *

When the third time had come, Christmas was right around the corner. Winter had arrived and days were getting shorter.

Arthur had been invited by Alfred to visit the other's house. As the sun was already settling, the British man arrived at said location. The house couldn't be missed with the silly Christmas decoration everywhere. Especially the awfully obnoxious Santa Claus-shaped light was a big show-off. It made Arthur chuckle, thinking how much it suited the American.

"Welcome!" Alfred said as he opened the door, being very excited. Again, Arthur found himself chuckling slightly. This time though, he tried to hide it behind his hand, as it would come off as rude to laugh about the other's outrageous Christmas sweater.

The pattern was wild and full of colours, that did not surprise Arthur at all, yet the alien-themed Christmas setting was awful weird…

But it didn't matter. He was here. Alfred was here.

"Wonderful decoration." Arthur said, as he tried to get most of the snow off his shoes. It stuck, though, and he decided to take them off instead.

"Thanks!" Alfred replied, obviously proud at the compliment. That silly man. "Come on in, anything you wanna drink?"

Arthur remembered well. He'd replied with a request for tea and had realised the other had bought some especially for him. After all, it had been quite obvious Alfred had to unpack the new tea and had no necessary teabag saucers. Then again, it had been awfully endearing.

Dinner that night had been romantic. Romantic to the point where Arthur doubted if it was really not a scene from a chick flick.

Snow had fallen outside as the Christmas lights seemed to shine brighter in the falling darkness. The warmth and comfort of the home had been more welcoming than ever and Arthur did not at all feel ready to leave yet. And so he didn't.

"I hope you don't mind?" Alfred asked, turning on the telly. Arthur and he had sat down out the couch, comfortable but still with a slight distance between them. It had been a while since they last saw each other and it'd become more and more serious. This was the moment where doubts started to creep in, yet wouldn't be able to break through.

Alfred had gone to the kitchen, getting some new drinks for the both of them, as the TV continued to play. It was small parts from a circus recording, it seemed, and the audience clapped excitedly.

Arthur stood up, ready to see what was taking the other so long, and stepped through the doorway. Just at that moment he saw Alfred and they accidentally bumped into each other.

It had not been anything tough or painful, more like a shock, yet both stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do. Soon Arthur realised what Alfred was holding; a small present in his right hand.

"Alfred..." Arthur tried to say something, but the American was too quick;

"Merry Christmas, Arthur!" he said, holding out the present. The British man had taken it with a bit of caution, not sure what to do or how to respond.

As he had opened the package, a smile grew on his face and shimmers appeared in his eyes, even more visible in the soft glow of the decorative lights around the room. The package contained a simple yet elegant watch, suiting him perfectly. It was amazing how Alfred could've picked out something as wonderful.

"Alfred, you…!" Arthur said, feeling the urge to hug the other, "Thank you!" he continued, regaining his thoughts and slowly closing the distance between the both of them.

The hug had developed into kisses, and kisses developed into caresses. Both showed their affection to the other as much as possible, realising the comfort they gave each other, as the audience on TV continued to clap and the Santa Claus light continued to shine from the tree.

* * *

Fourth time had been on one of those lazy spring afternoons. The weather was getting warmer once again, and Alfred could feel his nose tickle with allergies. It was annoying, but he didn't mind as much, because it would all be over once Arthur was there.

The man had been intriguing him for the past months. He couldn't help it. It'd almost be a year already since they first met.

A sigh escaped his lips, thinking back to those good moments spend with the dearest one in his life. Suddenly he was interrupted, as the doorbell rang shortly.

With a happy spring in his steps, Alfred made it too the door, only to reveal his favourite messy-haired Brit as he swung it open.

"Arthur, good you're here." He said, pulling the other in a hug. As he stood by the door he realised the air wasn't as warm as he thought and a shiver was sent down his spine. He pulled Arthur aside and closed the door, trying not to let the heat escape the house.

As the British blond continued to take off his coat and light scarf, Alfred already continued to prepare tea. After all, he was pretty sure it was what Arthur would want at a time like this.

As the American got back to the living room, Arthur had already made himself comfortable, reading one of the archaeology magazines that were on Alfred's saloon table. It made the taller blond smile with endearment, seeing the other feel so comfortable.

Simple music played through the speakers of Alfred's house as both enjoyed each others presence. They didn't have to say much, as they were comfortable as it were. Arthur had brought himself a good book, or so he said, yet Alfred couldn't tell as he had not read the book himself. Instead, he focussed on his game, messing around a bit with settings as he continued to improve himself.

It might had seemed strange for people who didn't know love, but for them this was okay. They didn't need anything more. They didn't want anything less. Just the presence of each other was enough to keep both satisfied, comfortably sitting together, leaning onto each other.

As night fell, a romantic film was shown on TV. Arthur had requested they watch it, saying he felt up for it, and so they watched.

The story hadn't been much, but the scenery had been beautiful. It made Alfred think he'd one day like to travel those places with Arthur, sharing the view, sharing the time.

The climax of the movie came about, as night time continued to pass.

"You've agreed to give me everything," the main character said to his girlfriend, "Now I've got to ask you one more thing." He continued.

With a long pause and a soft sigh the girl replied. "What's that?"

"Keep doing that forever."

By then the film ended. Rolling the credits all too fast and quickly switching back to loud commercials. Alfred hugged Arthur closer to himself, as they continued to sit on the couch.

Arthur looked up, emerald eyes shining in love and affection, as he whispered in a husky voice. "I will give you everything."

Alfred chuckled a bit, kissing the other on the forehead.

"That's that." He replied, "You've agreed to give me everything, now I've got to ask you one more thing."

"And, what would that be?" Arthur said teasingly, holding Alfred closer.

"Keep doing that forever."

* * *

Now was the fifth time. The season didn't matter much at all, nothing mattered much at all, as they lay down on Arthur's bed, in Arthur's bedroom.

There was no need for anything to matter, for they both had each other. Alfred felt comfortable and could only wish for the time to pause for a moment, just to make it last the slightest bit longer. Every second would count as they finally rested.

Arthur was lying next to him, covered in the soft, white sheets, facing away from the window. A small peck was placed on Alfred's lips and he looked up into emerald eyes.

A small smile crept on Arthur's lips and he got back to his side of the bed, leaning on his elbow, showing off the watch on his arm. The sun shining through the light-coloured curtains wasn't stopped enough to keep the glow from shining in Alfred's eyes. The glow seemed to embrace Arthur, almost making it look like a dream, except Alfred knew he could hold the other any time the moment he reached out his hand.

Just as Alfred felt the world had paused, Arthur breathed in as if ready to say something, yet nothing happened. Instead the other let out a sigh, and smiled, again kissing the American on his lips. His cheek. His temple.

Passion welled up in Alfred as he pulled the other close and grabbed the smaller blond's lips with his own.

He kissed Arthur, he hugged Arthur, he felt like he would never let go. He cherished Arthur so, so much.

"I know," he whispered in between kisses, "I know, I know. I feel the same as you."

At that moment they knew they had found each other. Nothing could break them apart.

It felt like such a long time ago since that romantic evening where Arthur had promised Alfred to be together forever. Since that romantic dinner where Alfred had given Arthur a watch, that he was still wearing right now. Since the time they had stayed over at the party, sleeping on that awful mattress but not minding one bit. Since that first, very first time in Alfred's own backyard, underneath the plastic, heavy from water as it continued to protect the both of them…

Ah yes, that first time, that first moment. And every day had changed since then.

* * *

 _/Author's Note/_

 _Hello there._

 _You might think "heyyyy this can't be real, bc this shitty girl stopped writing ages ago and never told us goodbye!". And I guess it's partially true because I've mostly been writing and sleeping and working on anything college related. Also I'm working on getting my driver's licence and I've been attending sport two times a week since more than a year._

 _Overall my life has improved and I feel very happy._

 _As for my fics, you need to know some things and reasons why I'm slow and disappointing;_

 _1) I write a lot for school and even if I don't write school is tiring. College is all fun and games until it becomes real and then when I get home, including my daily travel times of at least 3h, I feel not really up for writing. That combined with other activities really kills._

 _2) I'm trash and when I do have time off, I spend that time on anime and manga and other shitty things like tumblr. This is because it's easy and lazy and I'm often tired. Also I find it hard to concentrate on writing when there's not much time before and after, so I only find myself writing on special days when I feel super inspired or in summer holidays. Plus, I am focussing more on drawing too lately. Evenings are great for art._

 _3) I'm working on at least two big fics behind the scenes; one is a Flower Fairy AU I've been working on since a while and the other is a 60's Disneyworld AU with spaceman!Alfred and Merman!Arthur because fuckyeah. I will start uploading once done (both are already, on their own, past 10k words half halfway), but it's slow. I want it to be high quality though, so I try my best!_

 _I'm sad to see not many of the fics I used to follow have been updated. By this stupid story of mine I like to show all of you I'm still around. Please review it to show support or something. Thank you for even taking the time to click on this, let's hope I find more inspiration during Christmas holidays!_

 _With love,_

 _HamburgerWithTea_

 _P.S. big Thank-you to my dear friend Juh who did some beta-ing for me 3 you're a doll!_

 _Songfic based on song "First Five Times" by "Stars"._


End file.
